


sleepy drabbles

by o0delirious0o



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: (possibly smut later on), Body Positivity, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, sleepy talk, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0delirious0o/pseuds/o0delirious0o
Summary: things i write when im either tired or needing some form of comfort i can't find in the arms of others. includes an oc x canon character so if that bothers you then don't read it lol. ill put warnings if needed at the beginning of each chapter
Relationships: Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), oc/Mike Schmidt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	sleepy drabbles

hi this is just some random thing that i impulse wrote. scotts got an actual rotary phone as a head n stuff. ill revise it later. I know the formatting is weird but im tired and don't care to fix it rn. this is cross posted on my wattpad, ill link it later uwu.

================================

"Sweetheart."

A soft 'hrmm' sounds from under the covers. It was near impossible to miss the shape of his manager's head on his chest. 

'Hm. I couldn't even tell he was lying on me. Strange.' Vincent muses to himself as he lightly taps the phone through the sheets. 

"You're ringing in your sleep again, hun."

Vincent laughs quietly as he speaks, not really finding the noise to be a hindrance to his sleep. But, Scott had wanted Vincent to alert him every time he started it so he could try and stop. 

Vincent honestly loved the soft noise, seeing it as a cute form of snoring, but Scott hated it. 

Scott hated many things about himself. He was expressive about it many times before, but Vincent was always quick to quash the scathing comments. 

"Gah, I tried so hard not to do it again-... Stupid, stupid phone-..." 

"Shh, babe... Its alright. Just go back to sleep." The aubergine man soothes as he slips his hand under the covers to stroke his lover's head after hearing the poor man muttering to himself in anger. 

He didn't mind how strange it was to feel a phone instead of a human head. Honestly, the only thing that bothered him about the phone was his height. His partner had a good few inches on Vincent. And Vincent was not a short man. 

Precisely 6'2, but the phone had him floored as a massive 6'7. The dude had to slouch to get through doors without hitting his head.

Speaking of his head...

Vincent enjoyed touching the man's head. The strange sensation it brought his fingers. Vincent knew Scott felt it too, because he would always shudder whenever the violet-toned man touched his head. 

Scott use to say it felt vile to be touched there. That his head felt so wrong he could barely stand touching it himself. 

But, he soon began to crave the touch. It felt so soft. So loving. 

All from a man as violent as Vincent. 

Scott hummed happily, wrapping his arms around Vincent's chest, sleepily swooning under his contact. Vincent awarded that noise with a soft stroke against his lover's handset.

And another. And another. 

"Goodnight, Vinny..."

Scott whispered, easing back into a deep slumber within minutes under Vincent's gentle stroking. The man always made sure to apply careful pressure to Scott's handset. He found out rather quickly that too much pressure would result in some unsavory cracks forming. 

Vincent never forgave himself for that. He had gotten too lost in the moment during their first meeting, which resulted in Scott having to be sent to the Factory for a week. 

He avoided Vincent like the plague for many days afterward, absolutely terrified of the man.

This was the first time Vincent had ever hated being feared. 

No matter what he did, Scott saw it as a threat to his life and panicked horribly. 

The rest of the workers made it their mission not to let the purple-skinned man anywhere near their boss. Vincent had never seen such loyalty to a lowly Fazbear manager. They barely even knew the phone back then.

It was more annoying than it was heartwarming. 

Every attempt he made to apologize was met with either panicked crying from the poor, freakishly tall phone, or fierce words from his fellow coworkers. 

It took awhile, but Vincent managed to convince Scott that he meant no real harm. Mostly. Of course, it also resulted in Vincent losing a few fingers, but hey. The fox got the worst out of it. 

Vincent let out a soft, happy sigh at the bloody memory, melting further into their shared bed.

The gentle weight of his partner resting against his chest soothed him in more ways than one. It wasn't long before that gentle ringing picked back up once again, but, Vincent chose not to wake his sleeping partner again.

He couldn't sleep without that sweet ringing in his ears.


End file.
